


'The lonely wolf'

by Clouds_Of_Flowers



Series: Meet the characters[Original Works] [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Backstory, Character Introduction, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:49:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27666359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clouds_Of_Flowers/pseuds/Clouds_Of_Flowers
Summary: The tale of a lonely wolf.
Series: Meet the characters[Original Works] [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022980
Kudos: 1





	'The lonely wolf'

**Author's Note:**

> This a poem introducing one of my characters on a series that is original...

Wolf(Lance S.Hikaru)

There was a tale the old told the young  
Eyes shining with such color it stung  
A wolf with light chestnut hair  
So nimble for in the forest he seems to fly in the air

He was said to be very lonely looking for a friend  
Once you gain the wolf’s trust he would fight till the end  
Many had tried to be a friend but failed  
They could not find him so they bailed

Some still believed he was there lonely  
They wanted to end his solitary  
While others wanted his strength and wisdom  
For their strength or even kingdom

The tale was passed from generation to another  
But as time goes by some didn’t even bother  
Thinking the wolf was just a tale,a hoax to be exact  
But the truth was that the story was a fact

The wolf wanted a true friend not a fake  
Because he knew if he chose wrong many things will be at stake  
He had lived through centuries and more  
He had seen many races rage war

The wolf had a power to be able to transform  
So he ventured out the forest in its human form  
He thought for a name for wolf wouldn’t do  
He decided,”Lance S.Hikaru”

And so the lonely wolf from the tail ventured out  
To do his quest,a friend it was about  
For he must choose a pure friend   
If he/she isn’t the world might end


End file.
